


Love Letters From Her Junior

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since starting her third year, Umi has received love letters from Alisa that she isn't sure how to properly respond to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters From Her Junior

Umi mentally prepared herself as she stood in front of her shoe locker, the day's lessons had been stressful, but this had become the most nerve wracking part of her days. She took in a sharp breath and swung open the door to the locker. Sure enough, sitting neatly on top of her shoes, was a crisp pink envelope with a small heart sticker sealing the back of it.

Umi's cheeks were a light shade of red as she reached into the locker and picked out the envelope. Taking a deep breath, Umi carefully removed the sticker and took out the contents of the envelope, one single folded sheet of pink paper, the same type as always. Swallowing down some embarrassment, she slowly unfolded the paper and read the contents.

_To Umi,_

_I love you._

_Alisa_

Umi's face was now fully flushed as she finished reading the very forward love letter. Ever since Alisa had entered Otonokizaka, finding letters like this one had become a near daily occurrence. An occurrence that Umi was never able to deal with directly out of sheer embarrassment. Umi was happy for the younger girls feelings, but she just had no idea what to do about the situation. She didn't want to break her junior's heart, but she wasn't entirely sure how she felt toward Alisa, and Umi Sonoda would never jump into a relationship halfheartedly.

"Wow, Alisa hasn't missed a day this week," Honoka commented, peeking over the top of Umi's shoulder to get a good view of the letter.

"Would it kill you to give me some privacy!" Umi shouted, quickly shoving the now crumpled letter into her bag.

"But it's so cute Umi," Honoka whined as she backed away. "She leaves you the same letter almost everyday, I think it's kind of romantic."

Umi groaned and turned to look toward the other member of the now third year trio. Hoping that she could count on at least one of her friends for some sympathy, but things never came that easy for her.

"I agree with Honoka," Kotori answered the unasked question, Umi rolled her eyes. "It's just so adorable."

Umi sighed again, closing her locker and leaving the school in a huff, her two friends following closely behind."I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this, and you two aren't being any help at all."

"Why don't you just talk to her about it?" Kotori asked, offering what advice she could.

"But I don't know what I should say," Umi responded. "If I tell her to stop it might break her heart, and I don't know if I could handle that."

Just the thought of Alisa crying in front of her caused her to shudder. It was a scene that she wouldn't know how to begin to deal with, and if she could help it, Umi would never want to see the cheery young girl cry.

"I really need some help with this," Umi looked between her two friends, imploring them for whatever help they could offer.

Kotori and Honoka both shared a look and a knowing smile.

"I think I have an idea Umi," Honoka answered Umi's plea with a smirk that didn't instill much confidence.

"What is it?" Umi was apprehensive, she didn't like the look she was getting from Honoka, but she would take whatever advice she could get.

"Why don't you just accept Alisa's confession."

Umi stopped walking causing Kotori and Honoka to stop and look back at her. Her mind had temporarily gone blank at Honoka's suggestion. Did Honoka honestly think that she should just start dating Alisa? It was entirely out of the question.

"No no no no no!" Umi shouted her disapproval, Honoka tried to cut back in. "The answer is no Honoka. I can't possibly accept her confession."

"But why not?" Honoka questioned with a pout and a slump of her shoulders.

"That is simply out of the question," Umi crossed her arms in front of her and turned to Kotori. "You agree, don't you Kotori?"

Kotori fidgeted a bit under Umi's intense stare. "Well I don't know Umi. I think it could work out." Kotori's voice was small. "Alisa likes you a lot, so why not give her a chance?"

Umi stared at Kotori a little longer, even Kotori had started to turn against her.

"It wouldn't be fair to her. I'm not even sure how I feel about her, and I would never start dating someone if I wasn't sure how I felt about them." Umi was doing her best to reason with her friends, but they didn't seem to buy it.

"But Alisa is fun, cute, and really in love with you," Honoka was doing her best to reason with Umi. "It's not like you're dating anyone right now anyway."

Umi was about to immediately dismiss the thought again, but something about what Honoka was telling her made sense. Even the ever embarrassed Umi had to admit that everything her friends told her was true. Alisa was a very kind and adorable young woman that, as much as she may not want to admit, is deeply in love with her. Umi reasoned that those were all good enough reasons to begin dating someone, but she wasn't sure if they we're good enough reasons for her to start dating someone.

"But it wouldn't be fair to her if I accepted without knowing my own feelings." Umi mumbled out her response, slowly beginning to question how she felt about the whole situation.

Honoka and Kotori both looked at each other. They knew that Umi was at least beginning to consider the possibility, so they had to press this advantage as much as they could.

"You shouldn't worry about that Umi," Kotori enthusiastically replied. "You can start going out with her and use that to see how you feel about her, people do it all the time."

"Kotori's right," Honoka was quick to jump in. "You already know how much Alisa loves you, so why not try dating her and see how it goes. I bet you'll start to see just how good a catch Alisa could be."

Everything that her friends were telling her made sense. Umi saw no real reason to have to turn down the constant stream of letters, other than feeling like it was something she should do. But the way Honoka and Kotori made it sound, maybe it would be alright to see how things played out, and it's not as though she was completely put off by the idea.

"But what would Eli think," Umi's voice was even smaller, she was running out of excuses to fall back on.

"Don't worry about what Eli thinks," Honoka's answer was quick, Umi was about to protest but was cut off. "Eli knows that you'd never hurt anyone."

"Honoka is right," Kotori quickly jumped in. "You're the most considerate person ever Umi, everybody knows that. I'm sure that Eli wouldn't mind her sister dating someone as nice as you."

Umi looked between her friends, both smiling back at her. She could feel the embarrassment start to build under their praise.

"W-Well I guess you have a point," Umi's reply was meek.

Honoka and Kotori could tell that Umi was finally seriously considering their proposal. They shared a small congratulatory cheer that their efforts had worked out, much to Umi's chagrin.

"I'll think about it, and let Alisa know by tomorrow," Umi again responded quietly, as if she were still deep in thought.

Feeling that they had accomplished what they'd set out to, Kotori and Honoka shared their goodbyes and left Umi to mull over her thoughts about her junior.

Umi's mind was filled with thoughts of her little admirer as she made her way home, and all the way into the night. Laying in bed she again began running through her options on how to deal with Alisa's affection.

She could see two clear options to solve this issue. She could tell Alisa to stop sending her letter and that she wasn't interested. Or take Honoka and Kotori's advice and try accepting the confessions.

The first option was most likely the easiest solution for Umi since it would just end everything for good, but it also had the biggest consequences. It would almost assuredly break Alisa's heart, and put a black mark on their current friendship that they may never be able to clear up.

The second option was the one causing Umi the most inner turmoil. Accepting Alisa would make the girl incredibly happy, she was sure of that, but she wasn't sure if she could get over her own embarrassment so she could start a proper relationship. It was obvious that Alisa would be a wonderful girlfriend, Honoka and Kotori made sure she understood that.

When she really thought about it, the second option was the one that really made the most sense. It would make Alisa the happiest, and as hard as it was for Umi to admit, she could see herself coming to care for her junior. The only thing stopping her from taking the dive into the relationship was her own apprehension, but Umi prided herself on being a strong woman, and she would not let these small fears get in the way of her own possible happiness.

With newfound vigor and determination, Umi knew that her decision had been made. She would confront Alisa tomorrow and do the best she could to make things work. Drifting off to sleep Umi had a budding excitement for the events of tomorrow, the more she thought about it, the more she thought that she could deeply care for Alisa.

As the night went by and morning came, Umi's bravado from the night before had quickly dissipated, and had been replaced with trepidation. Finally coming to her senses as she walked with her two childhood friends to school, she realized that there was no way that she could be as forward as she had planned the night before.

The school day had started and classes were slow going for Umi as she was still struggling with her own inner battle. Kotori and Honoka had again offered their own form of encouragement, but no matter what they told her, she could not get the confidence back that she had the night before.

Lunch finally came and Umi had convinced herself that she was going to confront Alisa somehow, she just needed a less direct method to get the girls attention. Finishing off her meal and gathering up her things to return to class, Umi noticed a crumpled sheet of pink paper in her bag giving her an idea.

Quickly heading back to class and taking her seat, Umi hurriedly took out a blank sheet of paper and began writing.

_Alisa Ayase,_

_I greatly appreciate all of the letters that you have given to me since the start of the school year. I want to give a proper response to your feelings, so please meet me at the park nearest the school once you receive this letter._

_Umi Sonoda_

Finishing her name, Umi stared down at the sheet of paper, rereading what she had written. It was a little formal and quite short it, may not give the best impression, but she felt this was the best course of action to take without forcing herself into an even more uncomfortable situation. Folding the paper into a small square and writing Alisa's name on the outside, Umi began preparing for the rest of the day's classes, and mentally preparing herself for the coming meeting.

Classes had ended and Umi explained the situation to Kotori and Honoka before heading toward the shoe lockers. She knew that Alisa wouldn't have left yet, the younger girl was apart of the idol research club now and she knew they had daily meetings and Umi wanted to take advantage of it.

Quickly spotting her targeted locker, she quickly walked up to it, hoping not to draw much unwanted attention. Stopping as just a few inches shy, she took a few deep breaths, she was nearing the final step toward accepting Alisa's feelings. Umi quickly slid open the door to the locker and neatly set the piece of paper on top of the small pair of shoes, closing the door before anyone around got suspicious.

She quickly and quietly exited the scene and navigated her way to the student council room. She was met with her two oldest friends smirking at her. Groaning and saying something about getting back to work, Umi took her place at the table and did her best to get the day's paperwork done, even with the incessant giggling and I told you so comments from the other two.

After a particularly aggravating afternoon of student council work, Umi quickly said her goodbyes and left before she could be the target of even more playful teasing.

Umi again stood outside her own locker and gathered up her remaining courage to open the door. Pulling open the door and examining the contents, Umi only found a pair of shoes, no letter in sight.

Umi felt a trace feeling of rejection as she took her shoes out and readied herself to leave. Her mind was clouded with concerns and thoughts about Alisa as she started on her way toward the designated meeting point.

Umi ran a few scenarios through her head as she began to approach the park.

She thought things might be slightly easier if she were the first to arrive. She would have the luxury of having Alisa approach her, and not have to build up the courage to initiate the embarrassing discussion herself. It would make things easier for herself while also possibly putting the other girl in an awkward situation, because she wasn't aware of just how Umi was going to answer her routine confessions.

The other possibility was arriving after Alisa. Umi knew this would put the onus on herself to initiate the conversation, and that wasn't something that Umi was ever all that comfortable with. These thoughts were being pushed a bit by another feeling, one that told her to take initiative in order to build a good relationship. She felt she may have to try a bit harder to break out of old habits if she were going to date a girl as bubbly as she knew Alisa to be.

All of Umi's questions were answered as she reached the park. The first thing she spotted was a head of shoulder-length blonde hair on a girl sitting alone on a bench shaded slightly by an overhanging tree. Umi stood and took in the sight as the girl tilted her head side to side, going along with some melody that only she was aware of, it was a sight that made Umi smile.

Taking in the sight for a few seconds longer, and building what confidence she could, Umi slowly approached the target of her new found affections. Umi found the sight adorable. She knew that Alisa was a bit of a ditz at times who may not be fully accustomed to life in Japan, but watching the girl sit so cheerfully on that bench, Umi knew she was making the right choice. This was someone she could protect and come to love just as much as Alisa did her.

"Hello," Umi took a seat on the bench, startling the girl next to her.

"O-Oh, hello Umi," Alisa's response was quick and nervous, but nonetheless adorable. "You umm… wanted to talk about the letters."

"Yes I did. I want to make sure I give you a proper response to your feelings." Umi looked into Alisa's light blue eyes and saw a range of contradicting emotions. There was fear and hope, trepidation and anticipation, but one emotion that stayed constant was the warmth that they emitted.

"I've been really thinking about what I should do about those letters you were always sending," Umi noticed the fear take hold in Alisa's eyes and her heart clenched at the sight. "I wanted to let you know properly how I felt about everything."

Umi ran a hand through her hair, getting ready for her reveal.

"And how do you feel about it?"

The sight before Umi was a special one. Alisa's blue eyes shimmering, her blonde hair shining in the sunset. It gave Umi the reassurance she needed.

"Alisa, I've thought a lot about it and I know that I'm making the right decision. Would you go out with me?" Umi finished with a small bow and a hint of her own fear. She knew it would be highly unlikely that she would get rejected, but something about putting yourself in this position made her feel so emotionally vulnerable.

Umi looked up after not getting and immediate reaction and was met with a radiant smile and eyes that looked on the verge of tears.

"Y-you mean it?" the question was quiet and stuttered, but Umi responded with a nod and smile of her own.

Alisa instantly pounced on Umi, wrapping her in a tight embrace and squeezing harder, making sure that this wasn't just another dream.

"I'm so happy!" Alisa shouted, burying her head into her new girlfriend's chest.

Umi was quick to return the enthusiastic embrace with a tight hug of her own. Umi smiled, she knew she'd made the right choice because right now, holding this girl in her arms, she felt a warmth and happiness she had never known and she desperately wanted to hold onto it.

"I'm really happy too," Umi mumbled into a blonde head of hair.

Alisa broke away from the embrace and looked affectionately toward her love with a beaming smile, a few happy tears sitting at the edge of her eyes. "I never thought you'd ever say yes. I'm so happy."

"I wasn't sure about it either until very recently," Umi stood up and offered a hand, helping her girlfriend to her feet. "But I had some help, and when I really thought about it, you're a wonderful person that I know that I can love."

Alisa just smiled that same infectious smile, never letting go of Umi's hand as she got up from the bench and the two started walking hand in hand.

"So where should we go? I want to spend the rest of the day with my new girlfriend." Alisa asked.

Umi felt her cheeks flare up, this was certainly something she would need to get used to, but it made her so incredibly happy.

"Why don't we just go to my house and we can talk and have dinner together?"

Umi's answer was a quick yes and a pair of arms wrapping around one of her own. She looked down at her girlfriend who smiled up at her.

Umi knew that this was a feeling she wanted to keep.


End file.
